Commercial sanitary fixtures such as urinals and toilets are in widespread use. These fixtures are installed in buildings and facilities where large groups of people often congregate for sporting events, concerts, conferences, and other gatherings. In addition, these fixtures are also commonly found in eating and drinking establishments such as restaurants, bars and nightclubs.
The public attending crowded events such as football games, or visiting a concert facility or nightclub, will eventually visit the restroom where these fixtures are installed. Many times, a person will be carrying a drink container of some kind, a cup, bottle or glass, for which the person will need to find a safe resting place while the person uses the toilet or urinal. Commonly, the person may try to balance the beverage container upon the edge of the sanitary fixture or on the associated plumbing, often resulting in a spilled drink, or broken bottle, and liquid and glass covering the floor of the restroom. Such spills create highly unsafe conditions for all patrons, and frustration for the patron who accidentally spills his/her beverage in that manner.